


Finding The Colour Bubble

by CuteRoyalChaos



Category: ChilledChaos - Fandom, ZeRoyalChaos - Fandom, ZeRoyalViking - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteRoyalChaos/pseuds/CuteRoyalChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in a world of black and white. People are trying to find their soulmate who makes their world better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding The Colour Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. :3 This is my first fic which is posted on here. I'll add my older ones soon. <3 Enjoy.
> 
> Sorry this is short for a first part. And this also gets posted on Tumblr. But I've put it on here to keep track of them.

My mum explained everything to me at the age of 10. She explained about how everything is black and white until you meet the one person who you are designed to be with for life and they change your whole perspective on life. By changing it into a colourful place which my parents say still fascinate them now. 

She explained that this person who would make your world brighter. Literally. Could be anyone in the world, but will most likely be someone who is similar to you in more ways that one. It could be the person you unexpectedly meet in the street or someone across the world. Which sucks. 

However, in your mind you always have a feeling about your other half or soulmate if you want to be cheesy. Like if they live in another state, you'll have a gut feeling about moving or visiting to see if you might accidentally bump into them a shop.

My parents met because my dad go lost and stopped at a shop to ask for help. My mom had walked into the shop to buy some washing powder and walked into my dad when colour started to bubble into their worlds. Well that's how my mom explained it. Then about 2 years later they got married and had this beautiful kid. E.g. me.

There was a story what went around high school that a kid had lived next door to his 'soulmate' as cheesy as it is, they are just that, and they could both see in colour from a young age. Which is unbelievably lucky. I wish I could see in colour. But I just can't find the person I'm meant to be with.


End file.
